Super Smash Bros: The First Adventure
by writer-person-05
Summary: Based off the original Super Smash Bros. for the N64. Mario, Luigi, and Samus must gather up a team to defeat the Master Hand and stop him from trying to take over the entire universe.
1. Master Hand

**I'm going to try to write a Super Smash Bros. fanfic. It's based off the Super Smash Bros. N64 game not melee. Once I finish this I will write a sequal based on melee. Since the GBA and the Gamecube weren't around during this game. Games for those systems will not be mentioned that includes the Wii and the DS. That means that all games for the Gameboy, Nintendo, Super Nintendo, N64 and so on have taken place so far. Please Please Please review! **

**Super Smash Bros: Beginnings**

**Chapter 1**

**The Master Hand**

**"Come on Luigi!" shouted Mario. "We're almost there!" Once again Mario was running through Peach's castle, trying to save her from Bowser. This time Luigi was with him. It was surprisingly empty the only enemies Mario and Luigi came across were a few goombas and koopas. They approached a big red door.**

**Mario and Luigi entered it expecting to meet with Bowser, but instead a blast of spinning magic flew at them. They both jumped to the side and looked up to see Kammy Koopa, sitting on a broomstick. She was guarding another red door. "Mario, you have made it far, but you won't get past me!"**

**"We'll see about that!" he yelled as he ran towards Kammy Koopa. He jumped on top of her and pushed off of her head. "Luigi! You take care of Kammy! I've got Bowser!" Luigi nodded as Mario opened the door. Kammy Koopa turned around to try to stop Mario, but was hit by a green fireball. She glared at Luigi.**

**"You won't get away with that, Greeny!" she yelled and shot a blast of magic at Luigi, who jumped over it and shot another green fireball at Kammy Koopa. Kammy Koopa shot a quick blast of magic at the fireball, making it dissappear. She turned her attention back to where Luigi was to see that he was gone she looked around, and then was hit by a karate chop to the back of the neck. Kammy Koopa fell off of her broomstick out cold.**

**"That wasn't too hard," said Luigi. He opened the door and entered the room where Bowser and Mario were. The first thing he heard was Bowser finishing off his speech.**

**"You can't beat me this time, Mario."**

**"We'll see about that." Luigi noticed Peach in a small jail cell. That's when Mario noticed him. "Luigi get Peach out of there. I'll take care of Bowser."**

**Luigi nodded and ran to the jail cell. He looked around for a key, but didn't see anything. He then decided that he would have to break it open and began to shoot fireballs at it, trying to melt through the metal bars.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bowser and Mario ran at each other. When they met Bowser stopped and spat fire at Mario. He quickly jumped over it and kicked Bowser in the back of the head, making him stumble foward. Mario shot a fireball at Bowser. Without turning Bowser hid in his shell and spun, making the fireball ricochet back at Mario. Mario shot another fireball, making them both dissappear. He ran at Bowser and spun around like a tornado, hitting Bowser into the air. Mario didn't waste any time and jumped towards Bowser. He spiked him downwards.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Luigi was still throwing fireball after fireball at the cell's bars, but nothing worked. He heard a yell from behind him and turned around to see Bowser flying at him full speed. He gave out a yell and dove to the side. Bowser hit the jail cell and broke through the bars. Luckily he didn't land on Peach.**

**Bowser rolled off of his back and ran back into the battle.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bowser rammed into Mario with his shoulder sending Mario back a bit. Mario quickly recovered just in time to be slashed at by Bowser's claws, hitting him in the shoulder. Bowser didn't waste anytime time and grabbed Mario by the neck. He began to start scratching him constantly with his teeth. After a little while of this he threw Mario straight up into the air and got into his shell. He began to spin very quickly.**

**Mario fell down towards Bowser. Soon Mario was hit by Bowser's spiked shell and was sent flying. Bowser jumped towards Mario and headbutted him into the ground.**

**Before Mario hit the ground he flipped and landed on his feet. He pushed off the ground and put his arm upwards, hitting Bowser as he fell to the ground, with a jumping punch. Bowser went upwards a little bit and then fell to the ground.**

**Mario and Bowser were both standing across from each other. Mario shot two fireballs at Bowser, who blocked them by shooting fire out of his mouth. Bowser then shot a fireball of his own at Mario who jumped over it, only to be hit by a second fireball from Bowser.**

**Bowser ran at Mario and was about to ram him with his shoulder again when Mario spun around like a tornado again, hitting Bowser into the air. Mario jumped towards Bowser and tried to hit him with a flip kick, but was hit by Bowser's fire breath.**

**They were both falling now, but Bowser wouldn't stop hitting Mario with his fire breath. Soon, after what felt like an eternity of burning to Mario, Bowser couldn't shoot out any more fire. The fire couldn't even leave his mouth now.**

**Mario quickly shot a fireball at Bowser and then used his flip kick that he tried earlier. Bowser landed on the ground on his stomach and Mario landed on his back. They both weakly climbed to their feet panting.**

**They were both really worn out and Bowser knew that he was losing, not by a lot, but he was still losing. In a little bit he would lose to Mario again, and he knew it. He had to think of something. Even though they both seemed equal to most people, Mario was still a little bit stronger.**

**Mario was tired, but he knew that he had to finish the job. He could call on Luigi for help. Luigi should be able to beat Bowser easily. It didn't seem like it took him to long to beat Kammy Koopa, but he couldn't do that. If he asked his brother to beat Bowser for him then Bowser would win. Maybe not by keeping Peach, but by beating Mario. Mario could never lose to Bowser.**

**They both ran at each other. When they were almost to each other something hit the ground and created a huge explosion, knocking Mario and Bowser into walls on seperate sides of the room.**

**Bowser was on the ground unconscious. Mario was still conscious and slowly got to his feet. He looked around and saw a gigantic hand hovering above them.**

**"Hello, Mario," the hand said. Mario, Luigi, and Peach were taken back. It was just a hand! It didn't have a mouth. How could it speak? It didn't have eyes either, so how could it see Mario.**

**The hand saw the shock on everyone's face. "I see Luigi and the princess are here too. I guess you're wondering why I am here, and how I can talk for that matter. I am speaking to you telepathically. Through our minds. As for why I've come to Mushroom Kingdom? That is none of your business, although it will be. Ah, Bowser is here as well! This is perfect."**

**The hand pointed a finger at Bowser. Suddenly Bowser dissappeared into thin air.**

**"Who are you, and where did you take Bowser?" asked Mario.**

**"I am Master Hand."**

**"You never told me where you took Bowser," Mario said.**

**"That also is none of your business. Why do you have so much concern for your enemies?"**

**"That also is none of your business," Mario mocked Master Hand.**

**Master Hand laughed. "You shouldn't mock me Mario. I am far stronger than the enemies you have faced so far."**

**"You don't even know who I've fought with before," Mario shot back.**

**"Is that so? Why don't I name them? Let's see first there was Donkey Kong, although he isn't evil anymore. Then of course there is Bowser, Tatanga, Wario, and Smithy. Of course that's only naming the strongest of the villains you've faced. I'd have to say your biggest challenge was when Bowser stole the Star Rod from Star Haven."**

**"Mario," said Luigi. "He knows all about our fights, but how?"**

**"I don't know. Luigi, take Peach and get out of here!"**

**"Mario, if we have to fight, I would be our best bet. You are too tired to take on someone like this."**

**"Luigi! I said leave!"**

**"Fine, but once I get Peach to safety I'm coming back."**

**"Mario be careful," said Peach.**

**Mario nodded. "I will. You just get out of here."**

**Luigi grabbed Peach by the arm and ran out the door as fast as he could. "Good luck Mario!" he called over his shoulder.**

**Mario turned his attention back to Master Hand. "Alright, I don't know who you are and how you know about me, but I'm going to beat you just like I beat everyone you just mentioned."**

**"You can try," the Master Hand beckoned.**

**Mario jumped at Master Hand and shot three fireballs at it. Master Hand just grabbed them. When he opened up there were no burn marks on him. He pointed his finger at Mario and poked him very hard. Mario fell back but quickly regained his composure, but it was too late. Master Hand grabbed him and began to squeeze. Mario gave out a cry of pain. He was being crushed.**

**"I didn't want to kill you Mario," said the Master Hand. "But you leave me me no choice."**

**Suddenly a missile collided with the Master Hand. He gave out a yell. Standing there was an orange robot with a red helmet. Mario slowly got to his feet.**

**"Samus! How did you find me here!" shouted Master Hand.**

**"I followed you from Zebes with my ship. I didn't have much trouble with Space Pirates, but tell me. Why did you only take Kraid and not Ridley?"**

**"I was hoping Ridley would attack you while you were following me."**

**"What bad luck you have," Samus said. She shot another missile at the Master Hand. He put his middle and index finger together, and a gold bullet that looked similar to a Bullet Bill, minus the face collided with Samus's bullet, creating an explosion.**

**The golden bullet kept on going towards Samus though. Samus jumped to the side dodging the bullet. When she looked back up the Master Hand was gone.**

**Luigi came speeding into the room and looked at Samus with a confused expression. "Who are you?" he asked.**

**"An ally," Samus replied.**

**"Wow, you don't sound like a robot."**

**"That's because I'm not. This is a power suit."**

**"I see," Luigi answered. "Well, if you got rid of that giant hand, you've got to be a friend."**

**"Yes," Samus nodded. "I got rid of it... for now."**

**"You mean it's still alive!?" shouted Luigi.**

**"You never kill your enemies," she replied.**

**"How does everyone know about us?"**

**"I dug up some data on you when I was on my spaceship."**

**"Thank you," Mario said. He stood up. "I saw the whole thing. Luigi, where's Peach?"**

**"She's at our house," he answered.**

**"Good, she's safe," Mario said. "Let's go to our house, and you can explain what's going on."**

**"Good idea," Samus said.**

**Ten minutes later they were at Mario and Luigi's house. Peach had greeted them and they were walking through the house. Toad had come as well. Samus noticed a door with a sign that said Smash Bros.**

**"What is this room?" she asked.**

**"It's our Smash Bros. arena," said Mario. "Luigi and I spar in their, and occasionally Donkey Kong comes as well. Not much since he lives on the other side of the world. Where he lives their are no pipes to travel through."**

**"I see," Samus said.**

**"It's different than regular fighting though," Mario said. "I'll show you later."**

**The five of them sat down. "Samus what's going on?" asked Peach.**

**"I only know a little," she said. "The Master Hand wants to take over the universe. That includes all the different dimensions. In order to do that he is coming to planet after planet. This is the second planet he's been to. The first was Zebes. Which was mine. He is taking villains from each planet and making them fall under his control. He's taken a giant dragon from my planet named Kraid, and now he's taken Bowser. Once he has enough villains he'll have an entire army. There's one thing he forgot though.Where there's villains there are heroes." I'm trying to follow him and gather enough of the heroes, as long as he doesn't kill them, as I can so we can fight him and his army of villains."**

**The four residents of Mushroom Kingdom were dumbfounded. "I... I see," Princess Peach said.**

**"Then I'll come with you," said Mario. "Luigi, what about you?"**

**"I don't know Mario. It sounds really dangerous," Luigi said.**

**"Luigi!" yelled Peach. "You must! We need as many people as we can get!"**

**"Okay," Luigi said. "I guess. I'm not much of a fighter though."**

**"That doesn't matter," said Samus. "You are still strong."**

**"I guess," said Luigi.**

**"Before we go," said Samus. "I'd like Mario to show me that Smash Bros. room I saw on my way in."**

**"That's fine with me," said Mario. "We'll have a two stock battle and then we'll be on our way to Donkey Kong Island. We could use Donkey Kong on our team."**

**"Good idea," said Toad. "Donkey Kong is amazingly strong. Princess Peach I think we ought to go now."**

**"Right," she said with a nod. The two of them left for the castle.**

**"We'll be back in a little bit Luigi," said Mario. He and Samus opened the door and went into the Smash Bros. area right when there was a knock at the door.**

**Luigi went to open it and saw an angry mob of Goombas, Koopa Troopas, and Shy Guys, and more outside the door. All of them loyal to Bowser.**

**"Where's Bowser!?" one of the Spike headed Goomba's asked.**

**"Ummm," Luigi didn't know what to say.**

**"Alright then," said a flying Goomba. "Where's Mario."**

**"I don't know," Luigi stammered.**

**"If you won't tell us then we're just going to have to beat it out of you," said a Koopa Troopa.**

**"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Luigi as he ran out the door away from the mob.**

**"LET'S GET HIM!" shouted a Bandit. The mob chased after Luigi.**

**"MARIO!" he shouted.**

**Alright there's the first chapter. Please Review. **

**Yes, I did take the Smash Bros. room from Hacktheworld1991 story SSBM: The Endowment of Exigency. I give him full credit for that idea. I just wanted a way to fit in some Super Smash Bros. style of fighting. Once again it is not my idea.**

**Here's a little bit of character history for you. **

**Mario is of course from the Mario series. Same with Peach, Bowser, Luigi, Toad, Kammy Koopa, and the mob.**

**Everyone knows what Goombas, Koopa Troopas, and Shy Guys are. Bandits come from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island for the Super Nintendo they also remade it into a GBA game. They're also in Paper Mario. They're those blue guys who steal Baby Mario from Yoshi. **

**Samus is from the Metroid series of course along with the space pirates, Kraid, and Ridley. **

**Tatanga is not a very common enemy. He is only in Super Mario Land as the main enemy who kidnaps Daisy, for the Gameboy. Wario is Mario's evil rival who first stars in Super Mario Land 2: The 6 Golden Coins. Smithy is in Super Mario RPG: The Legend of the Seven Stars. The Star Rod comes from Paper Mario. **


	2. Bowser's Henchmen

**A/N: I had to change the name of this fanfic from Super Smash Bros: Beginnings to Super Smash Bros: The First Adventure. If you want to know why look in the reviews section. Speaking of revies... PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

**Super Smash Bros: The First Adventure**

**Chapter 2 **

**Bowser's Henchmen**

Mario and Samus were standing on opposite sides of a roof of a huge castle. There was a platform underneath them with a floor sliding slowly back and forth. Above them were two circles that would knock them back if touched. (I think they're called bumpers?) Then above them on each sides were two platforms that looked like a right triangle. They were too steep for either of them to stand on.

"3... 2... 1... GO!" boomed a voice. They were having a three stock battle with no items. Mario had filled Samus in before the battle. He told her that she wouldn't be able to use all of her moves. He didn't say too much about it though. Once she had entered the room everything was made clear. It was like the rules were transferred into her mind. She knew what moves she could use.

"Are you ready, Samus?" asked Mario.

"Yes," Samus answered.

"Good," said Mario. "Let's fight!" Mario ran at Samus and tried to hit her with a slide kick. Samus jumped over it and dropped a bomb from her morph ball form on top of Mario. The bomb didn't do much to Mario and he hit her back with a jumping punch. Mario didn't let up and kicked Samus with both of his feet.

By using her visor on her helmet Samus could see her damage ratio and her stock. So far her damage ratio was only at 16, while Mario's was at 6. She was doing fine. Her helmet was much more convenient than Mario's watch that he was equipped with.

Samus saw Mario running at her. She prepared herself, and once Mario reached her used her screw attack knocking Mario into the air. She wasted no time and charged up her charge shot about half way before she saw Mario charging at her. She quickly avoided his slide kick by rolling around him. Samus quickly powered up her charge shot a little more and shot it at Mario. She noticed how much the attack did to his damage ratio, bringing it up from 13 to 39. If she could charge it up all the way, she knew that it would do some major damage.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a fireball. She quickly recovered and jumped, unaware of the bumper above her head. She hit it and was sent flying off the stage. Luckily the moving platform had just moved underneath her, saving her from losing her first stock. Samus tried to charge up her charge charge shot, but before she got any where was hit by a kick from Mario. Samus used her screw attack to reach the platform, but was instantly met with a punch knocking her far away. Samus had lost her first stock.

Samus reappeared on the stage, noticing that her damage ratio was at 0 now. Mario's hadn't changed at all since she had hit him with her charge shot.

Mario ran at her and tried to hit her with a jumping punch. Samus was ready and countered his attack with a screw attack. She then finished off by hitting him with a flamethrower.

Samus ran at Mario, trying to ram him with her shoulder. Mario ducked and kicked her while he was doing a break dance, knocking her off of her feet. Mario then twirled around like a tornado and hit Samus into the air. He followed up by kicking her with both feet at once.

Samus got up and checked their damage ratios. She was at 21, while Mario was at 52. Mario was good, and she knew it. He hadn't lost a single stock left and was easily recovering from every attack she threw at him. Suddenly Samus thought of a plan.

Mario ran at her and tried to hit her with a slide kick. Samus easily dodged it and began to charge up her charge shot. Mario ran at her again, preparing for another slide kick. Samus rolled around it in her morph ball form and charged up her attack some more. She was half-way there now.

Saamus stopped charging her attack and rammed Mario with her shoulder. She then hit him into the air with her flamethrower. Samus didn't stop and hit Mario with a drill kick. While Mario was still falling to the ground, Samus finished charging her attack. Mario's damage ratio was now at 66.

_"I can beat him without the charge shot, and then use it on him to get rid of his second stock,"_ she thought.

She bolted towards Mario and hit him with her shoulder again. She didn't stop and proceeded to kick him to the ground. She turned into her morph ball form and began to drop bomb after bomb on Mario. Finally she was done. Mario's damage ratio was now at 97. She finished off his first stock with a punch, knocking him off the edge.

Once Mario appeared Samus charged at him laying hit after hit on him. After a while Mario used his tornado attack on Samus and punched her off the edge, but before Samus lost her second stock she shot at Mario, knocking him off the edge as well.

They both had one stock left now. The first person to fall off lost. Mario hit Samus with a fireball and then a slide kick. Samus quickly recovered and grabbed Mario with her blue grappling hook. She threw him forward, but not very far. Mario hit her with his break dancing kick, and then hit her with a jumping punch. Samus shot a very small charge shot that didn't even hurt Mario much at all.

Samus used her screw attack to make it back on the stage. When she looked down she saw that she was right over a bumper. Samus couldn't dodge it now and hit it. The bumper knocked her off the edge, ending the fight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luigi kept on running away from the giant mob of Bowser's followers.

"Where's Lord Bowser! Get back here! Tell us where Mario is!" Those were only some of the things being shouted at Luigi.

That's when Luigi spotted him. He was sleeping under a tree at this time. "YOSHI!" shouted Luigi. "HELP ME!"

Yoshi hopped up in surprise and saw Luigi. "Yoshi!" he replied. Yoshi up to Luigi and began to throw egg after egg into the mob.

"There's Yoshi!" one of them shouted. "Get him!"

The mob split up half and half. One half after Yoshi the other after Luigi.

"AH! How are we gonna lose them!?" shouted Luigi.

"Yoshi!?" replied Yoshi.

Luigi saw Koopa Village ahead of them. "That's where we're headed!" he pointed to the small village. "Maybe Kooper can help us!"

Yoshi and Luigi made it to the village in five minutes followed by the mob. They saw the house with a green shell and slammed the door shut behind them. None of the mob made it inside.

Luigi and Yoshi looked at a very surprised Kooper. "Who are you?" he asked, "And why do you look so much like Mario?"

"I'm his brother," said Luigi. "Mario told me about you. You fought against Bowser when he stole the Star Rod, right?"

"Yeah," Kooper replied. "Why did you just barge into my house?"

"We're having some trouble with a few of Bowser's followers," said Luigi. "We were hoping you could help us out."

"I'll help you," said Kooper. "Any friend of Mario's is a friend of mine." Kooper opened the door and turned his head to Luigi. "A few?" he asked.

"I didn't mean that," said Luigi.

"Okay, I guess we're gonna have to take out all these guys, just the three of us." Kooper went inside his shell and began to spin. He shot through the mob knocking out everyone in his path. He popped out of his shell on the other side and did it again.

Yoshi was swallowing all of his enemies whole, turning them into eggs, and throwing them into the mob.

The group Yoshi was fighting against began to advance. Yoshi used Kooper's attack and jumped into an egg and shot through the crowd.

Luigi shot fireball after fireball into the mob soon they overpowered him and covered him. Suddenly one by one every enemy who was on Luigi flew off. Luigi stopped spinning like a tornado and continue to shoot green fireballs at them. A flying Koopa Troopa flew at Luigi. He jumped on it knocking it into it's shell. Luigi kicked it, knocking out every one of Bowser's henchmen it came in contact with.

"Listen we didn't do anything to Bowser!" shouted Luigi as he punched away a Goomba. They were too close now. He didn't have enough time to throw fireballs.

"Then where is he?" asked one of the Goombas.

"Someone named Master Hand took him! He's a giant white glove that's very powerful."

The mob erupted into laughter. "A giant white glove?" laughed the goomba. "That is the worst lie I've ever heard."

"But it's true," shouted Luigi.

"Yeah right!" said a Goomba. "GET HIM!"

Luigi was now far away enough to throw fireballs again. He aimed for a Koopa Troopa, but it dodged it letting a Shy guy get hit instead.

Luigi heard a yell of defeat from Kooper and soon after Yoshi. He looked over at Yoshi to see him get back up and roll in his egg, knocking out even more of their enemies.

Luigi and Yoshi were getting worn out. In a few minutes they wouldn't be able to fight anymore. There were to many of them.

_"If only Mario and Samus were here," _he thought.

Then, as if his prayers had been heard, a huge ball of white energy shot towards the mob, taking out a huge chunk of the crowd.

Luigi looked up and saw Samus and Mario.

"Mario! There you are!" shouted the goomba. "What did you do to Bowser?"

"Nothing," Mario replied. "Samus knows more about this. I'll let her explain. If you stop attacking."

"If we find your story fishy then we will continue our attack," said the Goomba.

Mario was taken aback. Their story was a little odd. "Okay," he said with a nod.

Samus spoke up. "A giant hand that looks like a floating white glove has taken him. His name is Master Hand. He is taking powerful villains from different worlds and taking control of them. Bowser was the second one to be taken. The first was a dragon named Kraid."

The mob erupted into fits of laughter once again. "Again with the giant hand?" said a Koopa Troopa.

"SHUT UP!" said the goomba who seemed to be in charge.

Everyone looked at him. "I believe them," he said. "I doubt they rehearsed this. Luigi seemed pretty surprised to see us when we showed up." The goomba turned his attention to Mario.

"Mario you had better find Bowser and bring him back, otherwise we will attack you again when you get back."

Mario nodded. "We will."

Samus and Mario walked down to where Kooper, Yoshi, and Luigi were.

"Good job guys," Mario told them.

"Thanks," said Luigi. "There were a lot of them. Thanks for saving us."

"No problem," said Samus. "Do you think your friends would like to accompany us on our journey to fight the Master Hand."

"I don't know," said Luigi. "It's worth a shot to ask."

"Kooper, Yoshi," said Mario. "You heard what we told Bowser's henchmen right?" They nodded. "Would you like to help us fight them?"

"YOSHI!" said Yoshi jumping up and down.

"I take that as a yes," said Samus. "Welcome to our team."

"What about you Kooper?" asked Luigi.

"I don't think so," said Kooper. "I'm getting to old for this stuff. I'd just get in the way."

"But you helped me beat Bowser when he stole the Star Rod," said Mario.

"I know," said Kooper. "But if this Master Hand guy is as strong as you say he is then I will only get in the way. I'm sorry."

"That's okay," said Mario. "Thanks anyway."

"Next we have to find Donkey Kong and ask him if he wants to join," said Samus. "Mario told me about him. He used to be one of his biggest enemies, but then turned sides and now he has fought against a giant crocodile thing called K. Rool."

"Yes," said Mario. "He would be a great companion."

"I agree," said Samus. "You say he's really strong with physical attacks. My specialty is projectiles, you and Luigi's are good at all around fighting, and Yoshi can make eggs out of his opponents. With Donkey Kong on our side we'll have brute strength on our side."

"Yes," said Mario. "Samus when will you add the Smash room to your spaceship?"

"I'll add it as soon as we get back to your house."

"What?" shouted Luigi. "What do you mean?"

"Samus scanned the Smash Bros. room and if she inserts the data into her spaceship's system it will be able to create an exact copy, with a stage from her world as well."

"That will be great for sparring," said Luigi. "How long will it take for you to complete it?"

"A few days," Samus replied. "Meaning you will have to go to Donkey Kong's without me. My ship can't transport us anywhere while it's being worked on."

"I see," said Luigi. "So while you stay with your ship Mario, Yoshi, and I will go get DK?"

"Not exactly," said Samus. "Luigi, you will be staying with me, just in case trouble shows."

"Alright," said Luigi. "I'm fine with that."

"Let's go back to our house," said Mario.

The four of them walked towards the house.

**Please review I only got two for the first chapter. (Which isn't bad I just want more) **

**Alright it's time for character history! **

**Yoshi is of course from Mario games, but he is also from the Yoshi series, which are tetris games.**

**Kooper is from Paper Mario for the N64. He is a koopa with a blue shell. He joins your party in the game. **

**Those are the only new characters introduced in this chapter. Unless you count DK which will be in the next chapter. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Donkey Kong Island

**A/N: This chapter is a little rushed, but expect Chapter 4 to be better.**

**Super Smash Bros: The First Adventure**

**Chapter 3**

**Donkey Kong Island**

"Mario, how are you going to get to Donkey Kong Island?" Samus asked. "You need to get there as soon as possible."

"I don't know, there aren't any pipes where Donkey Kong lives, just barrels," Mario replied.

"Well we have to think of something," Samus said.

"Mario!" Luigi shouted. "Do you think the Star Spirits could help?"

"Of course! The Star Spirits!" Mario shouted. "Thanks Luigi. Come on, Yoshi!" Mario and Yoshi ran out the door without another word.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later they arrived at Star Haven. "Yoshi, wait here," Mario instructed. He walked into the center of the circle. Suddenly seven stars with faces appeared.

"Mario," said one of the stars, who had a white mustache that covered his mouth. "What can we do for you?"

"I need your help, Eldstar," said Mario. "I am on a mission that involves the whole universe."

"Ah, yes," said Skolar, a star with glasses and a small brown mustache. "I've been watching this. You're going to stop the Master Hand, are you not?"

"I am, Luigi, Yoshi, and I, along with someone named Samus, from another world, are going to gather enough people to stop him. Donkey Kong is the first person on our list."

"So you need us to get you to Donkey Kong Island?" asked Misstar. She was a pink star and had one large strand of hair that went around the top of her.

"Yes," Mario nodded.

"Then we shall do it," said Eldstar. "Tell your friend to come over here, and we'll transport you to Donkey Kong Island."

"Thank you," said Mario.

Yoshi walked into the center of the circle as the seven stars surrounded them. Then in a flash of white light, they were gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they reappeared they were in the air. Maio looked down and saw a wooden floor below them.

Mario yelled as he fell to the ground along side Yoshi, but they didn't land on the ground. They landed on a big gorrilla.

"Oof," Donkey Kong grunted as the weight of both Mario and Yoshi knocked him to the ground. "What the hell?"

Mario and Yoshi both got up. "Well that was easy," Mario said.

"Yoshi!!" Yoshi agreed happily.

"Mario! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to ask for your help."

"Forget it, I may not be an enemy of yours any more, but that doesn't mean I'm your friend."

"But DK," said Mario. "The universe depends on your help."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, there's this guy, the Master Hand, and he's been kidnapping the main enemies from different worlds. I fought against him, and it wasn't pretty. Samus, someone from another planet chased him down and saved us, but the Master Hand took Bowser, and one of her enemies, Kraid."

"Who cares? That makes less work for us."

"He's going to use them to take over the universe."

"I don't really care. If he comes here I'll just beat him until he loses, but there's no way I'm going with you. I just hope he takes K. Rool. He's been getting really annoying lately."

"DK please," Mario begged.

"Tell you what. If you can beat me in a Smash Fight, I'll go with you."

"Fine," said Mario. "I will."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were both standing on opposite sides of Congo Jungle. Each of them had two stocks and no items were allowed.

"3...2...1... GO!"

Donkey Kong swung his arm around and charged up his punch attack a little. Mario jumped onto one of the platforms and shot a fireball at DK. Donkey Kong ran forward, trying to get to Mario before the fireball hit him, but instead ran into the fireball.

Mario jumped into the air and shot another fireball at his opponent. DK jumped backwards and flipped into the air, but the fireball bounced off the ground and hit him. Mario shot a third fireball from his platform. This time DK jumped over it and threw out his legs at Mario. Mario flipped over the platform and ran backwards.

When Donkey Kong hit the ground, Mario ran at him, grabbed him, and threw him off the stage. Mario followed up by hitting DK with another fireball. Donkey Kong suddenly began to spin when he fell even with the stage and tried to hit Mario with his arms. Mario jumped into the air and kicked DK in the head, making the gorilla stop his spin attack. Mario then followed up with a flip kick, knocking DK back onto the stage.

DK checked his damage ratio watch. He was at sixty-one percent and Mario was still at zero. He had to do something fast or he would be stuck with Mario on some stupid mission. He jumped over another fireball and watched as Mario landed on the left platform.

Mario kicked DK again and then dodged a punch from DK, while he was still in the air,, who then dodged a flip kick from Mario. Finally after a lot of dodging in the air DK smashed Mario into the ground with both hands in a hammer-like position. Mario landed on his feet and punched DK. Donkey Kong jumped back as Mario tried to grab him and landed on the ground panting hard.

Mario jumped down at DK. This was his chance. DK clapped both of his hands in the air above his head, right where Mario was landing, but Mario jumped again in the air and landed to the side of DK. Mario grabbed DK and threw him off the stage. DK didn't fall off though, and landed next to Mario.

When DK reached Mario he was hit by a flip kick, followed up by a kick that Mario landed in the air sideways. DK got up, but was thrown off the stage by Mario.

DK had lost his first stock, and he had only hit Mario once. Mario only had sixteen percent on his damage ratio. Things weren't looking good for Donkey Kong.

He appeared back on the stage.

"Donkey Kong," said Mario. "I can't let you win. We need you on this mission!" Mario was panting. He had gone all out, using more power than he knew he had.

DK ran at Mario and threw a punch. Mario dodged it and hit him with a drill kick and then a regular kick that knocked DK back again. Then, before Maro hit the ground he jumped in mid-air and hit DK with another drill kick. He finished off his onslaught by throwing DK across the stage.

Mario jumped into the air to attack DK again, only to be knocked down by another hammer blow. DK then grabbed Mario and threw him. He jumped into the air and began to spin, hitting Mario some more. When he stopped spinning he hit Mario with another hammer blow.

DK landed and began to power up a charged punch. Mario got up and saw that his damage ratio was now at seventy-four percent.

"This is it, Mario!" shouted DK. "Say goodbye to your first stock!" He ran at Mario with his fully charged arm and threw a punch at him. Mario was ready though and short hopped the attack. He spun around and used a drill kick and then threw DK off the stage.

Donkey Kong spun around in the air and began to fly back to the stage. Mario jumped off the stage and kicked him. DK once again began to spin Mario kicked him again. For the third time DK tried to get back on the stage, but this time Mario hit him with a drill kick. DK shot down and lost his second and last stock.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mario and DK reappeared in the treehouse. "Alright, Mario," said DK. "A promise is a promise. Let's go."

Mario nodded. "Thank you. Yoshi! We're going now."

They left the treehouse and suddenly a small monkey ran into them.

"DK! DK!" the monkey shouted, frantically. It was wearing a red shirt and a red hat.

"What's wrong, Diddy?"

"It's K. Rool! He has a giant cannon aimed at this island!"

**Alright there's chapter 3. I will try to update this more frequently. Please review!**


End file.
